<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Moonlight by Amaicha (amaicha1237)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772041">In the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha'>Amaicha (amaicha1237)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coronation Arrangements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Chrom is Bisexual, Coronation, F/F, Fluff, Hairpin as Weapon, Kissing, Mentioned Miriel (Fire Emblem), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Sort | Stahl/Tiamo | Cordelia, Mischief, Multi, Overheard Sex, Party, Soiree | Sully is a Lesbian, diplomatic discussions, promise rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa didn’t want to spend her night at a stuffy coronation to begin with, but learning that her love was to be married to Chrom certainly put a damper on the party. At least she got to sneak her brother and his boyfriend upstairs before things got too gloomy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Guire | Gaius, Liz | Lissa/Maribelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coronation Arrangements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to elaborate on Lissa and Maribelle happening during After the Party, as well as the politics happening behind! While you could read In the Moonlight first, I would recommend reading it after (hence the order in the series). Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lissa knew that coronations were important. Hell, everything was important in royal society. She just wished that she could be spending her time anywhere but here.</p>
<p>More importantly, though, Lissa just hated this damned dress. It was too poofy, too regal, just altogether too much. She liked skirts, and she wanted to present as a proper princess, but she didn't like looking like a huge and rather fancy cake. </p>
<p>Servants flitted about as they did Lissa's hair and makeup. The princess's hair was rather unruly, as always, but they were insistent upon making it perfect. Lissa agreed to the hair in part because they promised her a sharp metal hairpin so she could defend herself. After the war and a few botched assassination attempts, Lissa liked carrying something sharp, if only to ease her own worries.</p>
<p>In the end, they made Lissa look like some sort of royal lady, but she didn't like the feeling. On one hand, she looked like the perfect princess. On the other, she didn't want painted lips or blushed cheeks. She hated the way her hair was curled and put up so precisely. </p>
<p>"Am I allowed to go now?"</p>
<p>"Just finishing touches, milady."</p>
<p>"I don't want finishing touches, I just want to get this coronation over with!"</p>
<p>Lissa could hear Frederick giving Chrom hell from a few rooms over. She sighed and turned to the closest and most involved servant. </p>
<p>“Why can’t I make myself presentable, Kate? Gods, I’m almost grown!”</p>
<p>“Apologies, milady, but Sir Frederick asked us to ensure your preparations and arrival to the coronation.” The servant slid the hairpin into Lissa’s updo as the princess sighed. She wasn’t willing to override Frederick tonight.</p>
<p>“Okay, just… Make sure that pin is as sharp as it can get.”</p>
<p>“Yes, milady.” Kate paused before smiling. “My liege, smile! You will be the belle of the ball. Maybe catch the eye of a nice lady or lord, hm?”</p>
<p>“Kate!” </p>
<p>“Maybe you’ve been eyeing someone already?” </p>
<p>“Gods, this is why you are the best woman in this castle.” Lissa’s laugh floated through the room, but she cut herself short before the laugh became unladylike.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, milady.” Kate finished checking the princess’s attire, then stepped away and motioned to the door. “Go get ‘em, make your staff proud.”</p>
<p>The ballroom was filled from wall to wall with nobles and awestruck guests alike. After the ceremonies were completed, all of the conversations shifted to politics and arranged marriages. Food was also mentioned, but not enough for Lissa’s tastes. She stood beside the food tables, just waiting for a Shepard to come by and say something that wasn’t about Chrom’s potential wife or what would happen if he refused to have an heir. Something told her that the mages in the balcony might have a stern word with her if she tried to pull anyone away or talk to anyone beyond the standard replies.</p>
<p>She could also tell that Chrom, sitting at the head of a diplomatic table, was incredibly uncomfortable and fidgety, and a formally dressed Frederick was watching the newly crowned Exalt like a hawk.</p>
<p>Eventually, she spotted an out of place man with ginger hair among the sea of people, wearing what was obviously her brother’s tuxedo and trying to look like he belonged at such an elegant occasion. He was also watching Chrom very intently, and Lissa was no fool as to why. </p>
<p>The princess thanked the gods for the small miracle that was Gaius as she waved him over. The thief stayed at a distance, likely not wanting to attract attention, but he nodded at her as he took a sip from the punch glass in his hand.</p>
<p>Lissa spoke first. “So… I hear you’re bedding him, yeah?” </p>
<p>Gaius almost spat out his punch as Lissa’s laugh dissipated across the ballroom. “You hear what now, Princess?”</p>
<p>“You. Chrom.” Lissa smirked as she glanced around to ensure the attention was not on her, then made an “o” with her left hand and slid her right pointer finger into it. “Fuuuuck.” Lissa couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she began to draw out the vowel sound. </p>
<p>Gaius rolled his eyes as he popped a pink candy into his mouth. “You’re shitting me, princess.”</p>
<p>“Gaius, when I say that I heard,” Lissa paused and turned the words over in her mind. “I don’t mean that I heard rumors from the servants. I mean that I was walking through the castle at night and heard you two quite literally mewling like animals in heat.”</p>
<p>“Hey, now, Princess-”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what kind of nightmare it is to hear your brother ask, and I quote, to ‘pound me into the fucking mattress’ and to ‘make me your bitch’ and-”</p>
<p>“Alright, I get it! Yes, we are fucking. What about it?” Gaius became visibly flustered as he tried to regain the advantage in the conversation.</p>
<p>“Don’t break his heart.” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid it may be too late for that, with the arranged marriage crap happening as we speak.” Gaius’s eyes looked to the side, eyeing the enthusiastic debate his lover appeared to be having with Sully.</p>
<p>Lissa sighed and her smile faltered, as she knew just how bad the situation was. “Sorry about that, Gaius.”</p>
<p>“Look, do you want to help me?”</p>
<p>“Okay…?” </p>
<p>“Sneak me and Chrom out of this gods damned ballroom.”</p>
<p>The princess’s pink lips became upturned once more as she glanced back at Chrom. “Why should I?”</p>
<p>“Please, Princess. You hate this as much as me, make it interesting!”</p>
<p>“Hm, maybe.”</p>
<p>“Come on, please?”</p>
<p>“You owe me one.”</p>
<p>“Fine, whatever, get us out of here.”</p>
<p>Lissa smirked and wiped her lipstick off with a napkin as excitement overtook her negative feelings about the party. “You’ve got a deal, Gaius.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you keep that paint on your face?”</p>
<p>“Don’t like it, and there’s more hidden inside this dress.”  Lissa walked away from Gaius.</p>
<p>The princess made her way to her all too wary retainer and made herself seem scared. She pulled the hairpin from her still secure updo and held it in her hand, as an extra way to convince Frederick. The position was familiar, almost painfully so, as she tapped the knight’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Frederick?”</p>
<p>“Milady, wha-” Frederick tensed at the sight before him. “Why do you have the pin in your hand? Who did you try to stab?”</p>
<p>Lissa shuddered as she looked to the glass doors separating the ballroom from the gardens. “There’s someone out there, in the gardens.”</p>
<p>“Did they try to hurt you?”</p>
<p>Lissa nodded and clutched the pin closer. “I only walked slowly to keep the guests from panicking.”</p>
<p>“Are you injured?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t think so…”</p>
<p>“What did they look like?”</p>
<p>Lissa shook her head. “I didn’t see them well… but their hand was terribly scarred as if it had been stuck in a fire…”</p>
<p>Frederick’s hand reached to grasp the hilt of his sword. “Show me where and I’ll take care of it, milady.”</p>
<p>Lissa and Frederick quickly walked through the crowd, and the princess pointed to a section of bushes. Soon Frederick began to interrogate a commoner who seemed concerned.</p>
<p>Lissa took this as an opportunity to return to the ballroom. She rushed to Chrom as she put the hairpin back in its rightful place. She smiled as she tapped Chrom’s shoulder, the fire in her eyes proving that she was up to no good.</p>
<p>“Chrom, get out of here. Gaius is waiting.”</p>
<p>“Gods, how do you-”</p>
<p>The nobles at the table seemed intrigued by this situation.</p>
<p>“Please don’t ask me and get out before Frederick gets back here!” </p>
<p>Chrom nodded to his sister before turning back to the table of nobles. “I’m afraid that I’m needed elsewhere. I trust that the important business has been conducted?”</p>
<p>Robin nodded and waved Chrom off. “Maribelle knows her part in the arrangement, and you know yours. Go on, Chrom!” </p>
<p>Chrom was gone before Robin could say his name. Maribelle simply raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lissa, and was met with a giggle and a shrug.</p>
<p>"What was that about, darling?"</p>
<p>"Just sneaking out the lovebirds, all in a day's work." Lissa winked as the nobles and foreign royalty began to disperse across the room.</p>
<p>"You hate the dress, don't you?" Maribelle stood and waved the Shepards of the table to a spot nearby. Her dress, though much less ornate than Lissa's, sparkled in the light as the soldiers gathered together. The colors suited her, and she carried the attire as a noble should.</p>
<p>“Of course. The marriage, Maribelle?”</p>
<p>Maribelle looked over at Sully, who looked to Stahl. Stahl immediately turned to Cordelia, who was already looking to Sumia. Sumia glanced at Ricken who looked to Robin. The spectacle was awkward at best and terrifying at worst.</p>
<p>“Okay, stop staring at each other, and please just tell me!”</p>
<p>Maribelle sighed. “I am to be married to Chrom. It would have, in theory, been better for Ricken to marry him, but…”</p>
<p>“They wanted an heir. I offered though.” Ricken shrugged as he traced a large scar on his palm, a nervous habit he developed shortly after helping to rescue Maribelle.</p>
<p>“You’re also just not quite ready for that level of commitment,” Cordelia chimed in. </p>
<p>Robin pointed to Sully. “Marrying Sully would have implied a warrior queen or an obvious false marriage.”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I like fighting bastards, and I’m a huge fucking lesbian.” </p>
<p>“I’m a terrible option since I don’t have any clue where the hell I’m from, and doubly so since I have a Plegian accent. Cordelia just married Stahl, so it would be pointless for her to offer, and Sumia…” Robin trailed off and looked to the pegasus knight in question.</p>
<p>“Ylisse deserves a less klutzy person to look to, so I didn’t bother offering.”</p>
<p>Lissa groaned in disappointment. “Was there any other arrangement possible?”</p>
<p>“Without doing some serious searching, and our advisors are asking for a quick solution, mind you, the unfortunate answer is no.” Maribelle looked to the floor in disappointment.</p>
<p>“I told them that Miriel would be more than happy to set up a surrogacy, and she said she would be interested in being the surrogate, for science as always, but they didn’t listen,” Robin lamented.</p>
<p>Maribelle stared at the pale yellow gemstone on her left ring finger. “It’s not like the rest of the Halidom is in the dark. Chrom has made public comments and appearances in the past that clearly indicated his bisexuality, and while there is nothing morally wrong with it…”</p>
<p>“The old bastards want Chrom to marry a noble or knighted girl so he can knock her up and get a legitimate heir, no questions or moral dilemmas or magical hoops added.” Sully shifted to loosen the bow tie on her suit. “If he didn’t fall for a woman, they’d make him.”</p>
<p>Stahl jumped and looked at Sully. “Even for you, Sully, that’s rather harsh wording…”</p>
<p>“Not harsh if it’s true, ya big softie.”</p>
<p>“Regardless, the whole situation leaves a bad taste in my mouth…” Cordelia nervously pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Lissa’s attention had faded at this point, and she was staring at the garden doors while twisting the pink crystal ring she insisted upon wearing. She was not sure if she was waiting for Frederick’s wrath or for someone to denounce Chrom and Maribelle’s marriage arrangements. So she sat at the noble’s table.</p>
<p>Lissa let Frederick’s lecture on security and honesty fall on deaf ears. The rest of the knights and nobles from the Shepards had moved on, talking to their commoner and foreign allies and finding pleasure in other activities. Lissa felt sickened more than anything at the news. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the arrangement itself that made Lissa so nauseous, it was the fact that of all the ladies in the Halidom, the binding marriage Chrom would be corralled into would be with Maribelle, daughter of the Duke of Themis, and the girl Lissa had promised herself to once the war party had returned to Ylisse. After a while, said sickness turned into numbness. </p>
<p>“-ssa? Lissa!” A familiar voice snapped Lissa away from her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Maribelle! I, um…”</p>
<p>“The party is ending soon. Would you like to go to your chambers?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to go back to Themis tonight?”</p>
<p>“I asked to stay in Ylisstol, at least until I’ve completely sorted this wretched mess out.” Maribelle looked past Lissa and glared at an older nobleman as he left the ballroom. “I have a half a mind of my own to refuse and put those dolts in their place.”</p>
<p>Lissa nodded, a tinge of sadness evident in the motion. “Yeah. To mine.”</p>
<p>Maribelle extended a hand to Lissa and pulled her up. The ladies walked hand in hand as they made their way to the staircase.    </p>
<p>Lissa forgot that to get to her room, she had to pass Chrom’s. </p>
<p>"-aius! Please, k-keep fucking your royal slut! I'm yours!"</p>
<p>"That's right, you dirty slut. How about you shut up and clean your toys?"</p>
<p>Maribelle put a hand to her mouth and blushed. “Well, I just happen to be learning so much about him today, am I not?”</p>
<p>“Gods, Maribelle, please don’t remind me that that is my <em> brother </em> in there.”</p>
<p>“Is this normal?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes. </em>” Lissa groaned in exasperation as she flung her door open. “Gaius gets in through the window and they fuck all night.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should tell them to keep their noise to a minimum.” Maribelle undid the heavy earrings adorning her ears.</p>
<p>“And see all of that? Pass.” Lissa falsely gagged. “I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, let alone one of the servants or myself.”</p>
<p>“Move your room?”</p>
<p>“The only room left is… Emmeryn’s… You know, we haven’t touched it since she died.”</p>
<p>Maribelle put a hand on Lissa’s shoulder as the pair sat on the bed together. Lissa kicked her heels into the corner, while Maribelle used her free hand to gently slip her own shoes off of her feet.</p>
<p>“Darling, are you going to be okay?”</p>
<p>“Not without you… I was hoping that we’d be able to get married, you know?” The princess looked to her partner, fear in her eyes. “I’m not bound to any of that heir crap, after all… But if you’re getting married to my brother, there’s no hope for us.”</p>
<p>“We could always sneak around and meet in secret.” The noblewoman took Lissa’s hand in both of hers. Her fingers brushed against the sparkling pink stone Lissa wore. “We’ll make it happen.”</p>
<p>“Do you promise?”</p>
<p>“We promised when the war ended, darling!” Maribelle laughed a little before resting her head on Lissa’s shoulder. “I just… I love you so much, Lissa.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Maribelle. Really, I… It’s just hard to put it in words, especially since we’ve been in the shadows with this.”</p>
<p>The couple remained silent with their hands intertwined. The moonlight shone through Lissa’s window, and the sounds coming from the adjacent bedrooms eventually ceased. Things were quiet, and the shuffling of servants and the footsteps of royals and nobles became nonexistent.</p>
<p>“Maribelle?” Lissa let go of the hands and stretched the best she could in the restrictive dress.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lissa?”</p>
<p>“Did you bring better clothes than that?”</p>
<p>“They’re in the guest chambers, I can go get them.”</p>
<p>“Just bring your stuff in here.” Lissa’s lips upturned ever so slightly. “As long as you’re okay with it, I’d like to sleep with you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Wait, like… So you want to have sex, after all of that nonsense next door?” Maribelle raised her eyebrows as she stood, implying that Lissa was referring to a more risque affair.</p>
<p>“No, no, that would be mortifying!” Lissa laughed at the idea long enough to forget the immediate disgust at the reminder of her brother’s latest endeavor. “I just want to be near you. Especially if this is the last time we’ll be able to without concern.”</p>
<p>Maribelle smiled and nodded as she opened the door. “I’ll be right back then, darling.”</p>
<p>While Maribelle was gone, Lissa went through the torture of attempting to remove her dress. The ties were hard to reach, and much of the dress was designed to be tight. Lissa eventually managed to shed the garment. She tossed the ornate discomfort device to the side and slipped on a nightgown from one of her drawers. The weaponized hairpin was removed and placed on her bedside table. Ribbons and clips and pins dropped onto the floor one by one as Lissa took her hair down from its elaborate styling. Once the hair was free, the princess swept the styling tools into a pile and pushed them aside where she wouldn’t step on them accidentally.</p>
<p>Maribelle opened the door, having already changed into her own nightclothes, and placed a large suitcase next to Lissa’s dresser.</p>
<p>“Brought enough, Maribelle?”</p>
<p>“Not nearly enough.”</p>
<p>Lissa pulled off her ring and kissed it before putting it in the jewelry dish atop her vanity. Maribelle’s ring clinked against Lissa’s as she removed her own. She kissed Lissa on the forehead before laying in the bed.</p>
<p>Lissa closed her buttercup colored curtains and laid down beside her girlfriend. Lissa nestled her head atop Maribelle’s breast, while Maribelle pulled the princess closer.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while since we’ve laid like this, hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Let us not think about that, darling,” whispered Maribelle. “Just enjoy the moment.”</p>
<p>Lissa lifted her head and put a hand on Maribelle’s cheek. The younger girl smiled before diving in for a kiss from the noblewoman beside her. The two savored in the taste, and Maribelle broke away long enough to sit up and pull her lover into her lap.</p>
<p>“I thought we agreed on no sex?”</p>
<p>“Not sex, just kisses.” Maribelle kept a hand on the small of Lissa’s back in order to steady her. “Unless you’re not okay with it.”</p>
<p>Lissa leaned in and kissed the elder girl, confirming her wishes. Hands roamed at a respectable pace while their lips met over and over again. </p>
<p>Eventually, Lissa caved and rested her head on Maribelle’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“We can sleep now.”</p>
<p>“Did I tire you that much, darling?” Maribelle’s hands fell to her sides as Lissa slipped away and crashed to the pillows.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Get down here…” Lissa reached out for her noblewoman. Maribelle slipped back under the covers and pushed them onto Lissa before holding her princess close once more.</p>
<p>Words were absent from the space as the couple fell asleep against each other. The moonlight outside was replaced with sunlight, and the curtains betrayed a small sliver of light. </p>
<p>Maribelle woke first, her first thought pondering on why she agreed to marry the Exalt next door. Maybe Miriel could convince the stuffy advisors and nobles to let Chrom marry his own love.</p>
<p>Her attention quickly shifted to the door as Frederick opened the door.</p>
<p>“Milady, it is time-” Frederick paused and stared through Maribelle’s soul. “Should I even ask anymore?”</p>
<p>“I would appreciate it if you held your tongue.”</p>
<p>“I would appreciate it if the royals I am sworn to serve would stop having confusing affairs, but that does not appear to be likely.”</p>
<p>“Convince them to let Chrom marry Gaius.”</p>
<p>“An Exalt, marry a convicted thief? It would cause riots, Maribelle.”</p>
<p>“Or it would show the people that redemption is real. He has been held accountable, and he has shown his devotion to our cause.” Maribelle paused and grimaced lightly. “Even if it was because you promised him candy.”</p>
<p>“I won’t stand for it. Chrom needs to marry a woman of status.”</p>
<p>“You could also prove to the citizens that homosexuality and bisexuality are not demonic.”</p>
<p>“They should already know that, Maribelle.”</p>
<p>“Tell that to the people forcing a marriage that neither party truly wants.”</p>
<p>“I’ll consider it. Wake milady up, please, she has a meeting to attend in…” Frederick pulled out his pocket watch and made a quick calculation. “Two hours and twenty-three minutes.”</p>
<p>Lissa stirred and looked at Maribelle just as Frederick finished his request.</p>
<p>“Maribelle…?”</p>
<p>“Darling, Frederick is right there.”</p>
<p>“Urgh, Frederick… Can’t I have ten more minutes?”</p>
<p>“You’ve lost a minute asking that. Maribelle, your presence is requested in the meeting room.”</p>
<p>“I will be there momentarily.”</p>
<p>Frederick left, leaving the ladies to get ready. Both women begrudgingly put on nicer clothes, and Maribelle in particular seemed upset at the idea of having to leave.</p>
<p>“So I’ll see you later…?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be next to my carriage as I leave, darling.” Maribelle kissed Lissa one last time before trudging out of the room.</p>
<p>She caught a glimpse of Frederick arguing with Chrom as she walked past the Exalt’s room, and averted her eyes as soon as Chrom seemed to notice her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>